heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Avery Vulcan
Like Susano'O not much is known about him.He's the son of the deities Vulcan and Nike. Personality He's arrogant and belevolent. Affiliation The Intergalactic.Intelligence.Agency and The Rebellion. Powers Ascension-He has ascended to an pure chi spirit and aether being that uses his old reanimated corpse to live with Susano'O and has a bound with the 7 Planes of Existence. Power Pills-He use various Drugs to give him power ups. Peak of human physique-He is physically fit almost to a superhuman point. Peak of human speed-He can move at almost superhuman speeds almost braking the sound barrier. Peak of human senses-He is at the pinnacle of human perfection with his senses.He can smell better than a trained tracking hound, he can see far off things and cloaked beings, he can feel impurities in the air on his skin, he can hear the white noise and hear the inaudible he can taste indistinguishable flavors on his food and in the air. Water manipulation-He can control all forms of water even blood. Wind manipulation-He can create hurricanes just by thinking of one.His wind can be solidifyed so it can cut through steel. Photographic Memory-He can remember every single detail in a room he can even navigate through the room in complete darkness and he has enhanced memory. Enhanced Combat Skills-He can go from using his sword to close quarters combat and ultimate fighting. Enhanced battle perception-He can understand how his enemy fights even before they drawn their weapon or moved he can even 'read' those who are extremely unpredictable. Enhanced Swordsmanship-He can use a sword better than a master. True immortality-Like Jace he can't die truly but he still feels pain. Dark Magic-He is a master at the use of dark arts like creating dark matter objects, resurrection and spell cast and summoning. Vodo-He uses vodo to control his enemy and to inflict pain to powerful enemies.He even can use the black arts and make potions. Superhuman Intelligence-He is basically as smart as a omnipotent being being he is older than Deox. He can understand and speak any language Grand Flame-He and Jace Van Alcard are the only people who can use this golden flame that turns things into gold. Hive Mind-He can control five other bodies that he made at once with just a thought.include Bushi,Kori,Seugetsu and MegaByte Susano'O seal release-He can release the seal that lets out the deity of water free.Susano'O is powerful but is rebellious against Avery's will. Enhanced jump-He can jump over a three story building. Elemental transmutation-He can turn one element to another or change it's shape or form via transmutation.He also change one object to another. Fire Golem Creation-These monsters can only by killed by water. Water Golem Creation-These monsters can only be destroyed by fire. Aquaportation-He can travel from one water sorce to another. He has a unbearably strong hope and will. Medical Intuition-He understands many types of medicines just like Charity Tsunami. Healing-He can heal almost any wound that's not deep. Supercharger Brain Activity-He not only does he think faster than anyone omniscience he acts faster and can see the probability of all actions around him. Probability Manipulation-He can control the probability of any action or effect like make it rain outdoors if he throws one of his ratio orbs into the clouds.He can even throw his shield at an angle and hit an enemy and it can bounce back to with ease. Enhanced Stealth Tactics-He usually isn't spotted until he broke his foot up your A** but you most no have to run fast when Avery is spotted Xena Vicaris, Avery and Noa Ota are actually known for their unique enhanced version to camouflage themselves with ease. Enhanced Tracking-He was apart of the Special.Ops.Unit as the acting director so he's the best at what he does well besides Noa Ota.Avery can track one of the best tracking evasion masters ever if he wanted. Love Manipulation-He doesn't like to use this power but he will if he had to.Only recorded time he used it was when Xena copied Deox's Omnipotence power but he used it tranquilize her and that's why she likes him now. After Sakura finally accepted Avery as the new Susano'O she gave him the ultimate sealing sword and the ultimately ultimate indestructible reflective reflection manipulating shield. Morrgian Murder Call-He can call the spirit of the past morrgians in their raven forms to attack enemies. Boundary Manipulation-Via spirital symbiosis. Night vision/X-ray-He can only see through clothing. Morality empowerment-He gets an boost from the good the bad and the evil. Category:Level 9 Category:Truth™